A CHIBI'S MISSION: SIX IN THE CITY
by Twilight Goddess Sage
Summary: Yusuke and his team enter a demon city in order to catch a crook with help from my chibi. Enter Chibisage and her enchanted items. What things will happen, read and find out.She's not a Mary Sue, she's there to even up the group
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Goddess's Fanfiction

A Yu Yu Hakasho Fanfic:

A Chibi's Mission

Six in the City

(The team is on the outskirts of a demon city; Yusuke, Kuabara, Hiei, Kurama, Genkai and Chibisage are talking to Botan. All the humans are wearing some sort of disguise to make them look less humanish. Yusuke has a mask over the top of his face (like Naraku's when he's dressed like a freak'n baboon), elf ear extensions, scaly hand coverings with long plastic nails and is dressed in an outfit like the one he wore at the Dark tournament, only this one has a red tunic instead of the yellow. Kuabara has a pair of fake horns, is dressed like a gangster, and has a pair of spiked gloves. Genkai has wrapped herself in a long black cloak, dressed in a long black robe, put a pair of fake fangs in her mouth, a fake short elephant-like nose, and adorned herself with a weasel-skull necklace. Chibisage, who isn't a human, is dressed in her long-sleeved silver traveling cloak and just for the fun of it she has a pair of fake fangs too. Kurama is in the robe that wore during the fight between him and Karasu, while Hiei is wearing is wearing his regular black clothes.)

Yusuke: "Why are we going here again?"

Botan: "Oh you know very well why, Koenma has received word that there is a thug in these slums intent of doing suspicious in the human world—"

Hiei:"And we have to hunt him down, what fun."

Kuabara: "Do I have to have these fake horns; they make me look like a freak'n imp."

Hiei: "Well you already look stupid as a human."

Kuabara: "Hey Shorty, I dare you say that again!"

Yusuke: "Yeah, these fake ears and gloves look really stupid, not to mention this mask stinks."

Genkai: She bares her fake fangs: "Quit your whining dimwit! These props aren't permanent and are necessary for undercover work."

Yusuke: "Yeah whatever Grandma, at least my mask isn't as ridiculous looking as your nose."

Genkai: "Shut up!"

Kurama: "Genkai has a point, but we should still be careful, if these demons were to find out, well you know as much, let's simply say we'd never come out of the city, if we get lucky, in one piece."

Chibisage: "We don't look that bad; behave yourselves guys."

Yusuke: Yeah why are we bringing her along? I'm not a babysitter."

Chibisage: "How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT a child?"

Hiei: He glares at her You stop that, this is not a game; you better not get in the way."

Chibisage: Scowls at him "Hmph, I know it's not a game, and don't forget that I've saved your butt a few times, mister."

Kuabara: "The little girl saved Shorty; you're not so tough, ha ha."

Hiei: "Tch! feeling his reputation threatened he pulls Chibisage's cheeks (on her face) Say no more."

Chibisage: After he lets go "Ouch, stop that!"

Everyone else sweatdrops

Botan hops onto her paddle "Well you're all feisty and ready to go, so ta ta, and be careful."

She leaves the six

Kurama: "Well, let's go."

Chibisage holds her hand up "Wait!"

Yusuke: "What? Don't tell me you have to go to the bathroom."

Chibisage scowls at him "No! She pulls a bottle of cologne out of her sleeve and hands it to Yusuke Use this."

Yusuke: "No way, I'm not wearing perfume!"

Chibisage: "It will help cover up your scent."

Kurama Takes it from her and scans over it.: "Hmmm…smell like a demon spray…lasts 24 hours and stays strong…do not use on dogs or crazy people…it looks safe for human application…"

Kuabara: "Smell like a demon spray? Yuck, will I have to smell like Shorty!"

Hiei chuckles: "Good thinking. Let me have a whiff. He takes it and sniffs it Hmmm it should work, it will cover up your human stench nicely."

Genkai: "Here, let me use it."

Genkai takes it and sprays her hands and rubs it on her face, on her cloak, and any other area of skin that shows.

Yusuke: "Hey are you sure about this Grandma?"

Genkai: "We're on demon territory; we'll need to fit in as much as possible. Humans are not welcomed, so we might as well look and smell like the demons around us."

Kurama: takes it from Genkai: "I've been in the human world for a long time, and so have you Hiei, it may be wise for us to apply it as well."

Hiei: "Hmph he looks at Chibisage tell me, where did you get this from?"

Chibisage grins: "My older sister got it somewhere."

Yusuke: "Older sister?"

((Notes from the Goddess: I'm the elder sister, I hope you like all the strange enchanted items that pop up in this fic and in others. I made them all up myself blah blah blah. Now, on with the craziness!))

Genkai: "Come on kiddies, let's apply this spray and go on into the demon city."

The rest of them including Chibisage apply the spray and then they step forward into the demon city of Koran

Yusuke cynical as always "Nice place."

They look around them, the city looks similar to a human city only with a light mist circling some of the buildings and many robed figures resting by the buildings.

Kurama: "Just walk on by, do not make eye contact."

(The group strolls past the demons towards the center.)

Chibisage: "Hey, our group's kind of large and suspicious. Should we split up?"

Kurama: "She has a good point, let's decide at the center."

They get to the center which is a park with trees with eyeballs. Kuabara does his usual, "Oh my Gosh that is so not normal, ugh!" Yusuke reprimands him with a few of his cool smart-alec lines, "Stop it Kuabara, you're embarrassing us." Hiei quietly comments, "…Fool!" Genkai impatiently taps her foot. Chibisage rolls her eyes and sighs. Kurama just stands there.

Kurama: "Shall we divide now? rolls his eyes slightly we have six people total, and I assume that we will divide into two groups, therefore—"

Kuabara gets excited: "I know! I know! Three people in each group! Kurama and Chibisage nod Yeah, I was right!"

Yusuke: "Congratulations Kuabara, you actually learned something in school."

Kuabara: "More than you'd ever learn, Urameshi."

Chibisage scowls at both of them and waves her arms: "C'mon guys, let's go, we got to divvy ourselves up!"

Yusuke: "I'm not going to be bossed around by a little girl!"

Chibisage scowl : "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm NOT a little kid!"

Genkai: "In any case, since we are in a demon city, each team should have a demon."

Hiei: "Meaning Kurama and I have to split up." He grunts

Chibisage She tries to cheer him up: "C'mon Hiei, it's just for today."

Hiei he folds his arms and grunts: "…Hmph."

Yusuke: "So how will the rest of us get on the teams?"

Kuabara: "Drawing straws."

Yusuke: "Okay, does anybody have straws?"

Chibisage: "I don't have straws, but I have a wide variety of chopsticks." She then proceeds to pull several pairs out of her sleeve.

Yusuke: "What else do you have up your sleeve?"

Chibisage: "Sorry, my master plan is still under development."

Hiei rolls his eyes: "You had that one coming."

Kuabara: "Why would you have chopsticks up your sleeves anyway?"

Chibisage: "Well, I want to be prepared so that I have utensils for eating wherever I go. Besides, I love all the nice little designs on them. She rummages around in her sleeve and pulls out a pair with black, gold, and green leaves on a vine as a design on them. See, these are my favorite."

Yusuke Shakes his head and rolls his eyes: "Yep, that's just great, little girl, let's get on with the drawing."

Chibisage She puts on a horrible scowl that looks really scary on a supposedly cute little chibi, with a jumbo sized irritation mark to compliment it.: "How many times do I have to say it Spirit Boy, I'm not a little kid, I'm just vertically challenged."

Kurama commenting to no one in particular: "I sincerely hope that they don't end up on the same team."

Hiei nods

Genkai she has an irritation mark almost as big as Chibisage's: "Knock it off both of you, you're making a scene!"

Everyone else looks around to see several demons watching them with interest.

Chibisage has a big sheepish grin on her face: "Oppsies…sorry…I uh...forgot to take my—er—medicine this morning, I have anger management problems."

Everybody in the party sweatdrops and the demons look away.

Yusuke folds his arms: "I'll say."

Chibisage loses her rather innocent grin and scowls once more at Yusuke: "SHUT UP YOU BIG JERK!"

The surrounding demons look at them once again

Chibisage sweatdrops and loses the scowl and replaces it with a nervous smile: "Darn it, my bad, heh heh."

The other demons walk away.

Hiei Pulls her cheeks once again and has a sinister look on his face: "Stop this right now!"

Chibisage: "Ouch! Hiei stop, that hurts!"

The rest of the group sweatdrops

Genkai speaks so only Kurama can hear: "I think Hiei and Chibisage should be in the same group."

Kurama: "Seeing how they can keep each other on their feet, I can see your point."

Yusuke smirks and speaks in a teasing way: "Awwww, you guys look so cute together."

Chibisage & Hiei they stop their wrestling and look over at him: "WHAT!"

Chibisage puts on an eager face: "Really, ya think so? Hiei glares at her, and she tries to change her expression to look unhappy I mean, yadda yadda yadda, what the heck are you talkin' about!"

Yusuke sweatdrops: "…okay!"

Kuabara: "There's something going on here."

Genkai: "Enough, Chibisage, hand over two sets of plain chopsticks and a marker."

Chibisage Pulls them out and hands them over to Genkai: "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

Kurama: "I'm going to write my name on one set and Hiei's on the other. Each of you will draw one of the chopsticks and whichever of our names are on the one you draw will be the team you are on."

Chibisage: "Sounds good to me, let me draw first."

They draw their chopsticks and in the next scene, everyone is in their groups. The teams are as follows:

**Hiei's team**: Hiei, Chibisage, and Kuabara.

**Kurama's team**: Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai.

Kuabara thinking: "Damn it, I get stuck with Shorty."

Hiei thinking: "Just my luck, I'm stuck with the fool."

Both of them glare at one another and sparks fly between them.

Chibisage sweatdrops and thinks: "I guess my role will be to keep these guys from killing each other, what fun."

Kurama waves to them: "Okay we'll meet back here in two hours."

Yusuke: "Yeah, try not to get eaten, Kuabara."

Kuabara: "Shut up moron, that goes for you too."

Hiei glares at Kurama: "Grrrr."

Chibisage waves to the others: "Bye, don't worry, we'll be fine."

Kurama's group leaves.

Chibisage tries to act chipper, despite her teammates' scowls: "Well then, where should we start guys?"

Silence.

Chibisage sweatdrops: "C'mon guys!"

Silence.

Chibisage in an effort to get them to speak up, she moves swiftly around them trying to get their attention by tugging their clothes: "Spirit World to Kuabara! Spirit World to Hiei! Guys we have work to do! she tugs on Hiei's hair Anybody home!"

Hiei grimaces and pulls on her cheeks: "SHUT UP!"

Chibisage despite the pain in her cheeks, she raises her fist as a sign of triumph: "Eureka! A sign of life! So what will it be guys?"

Kuabara his stomach growls: "I'm hungry."

Chibisage sweatdrops and falls over: "Ugh!"

Hiei gets a scowl that makes him look extremely evil and angry: "You had to hungry in a demon city of all places! I ought to—"

Chibisage gets up and goes over, trying to keep the peace: "Hey now, quiet down Hiei, besides it'll be okay."

Hiei redirects his evil look at Chibisage: "And just what do you mean by 'okay'?"

Chibisage burning under his gaze: "Eh Hiei, d-don't kill me please, er could you look away while I—er—speak?"

Hiei looks at the ground, making it sizzle instead

Chibisage sighs in relief: "On the bright side we know what to do now, and I have an idea."

Hiei looks up with a less sinister scowl, and speaks sarcastically: "Oh goody."

Chibisage she smiles with a mischevious grin on her face: "Let's go to a bar, it's true that the demons have something close to liquor, right! So the demons in the bar will be drunk and be unable to think and hold back on what they say, so if we ask the right questions, they will talk and we'll be able to get some answers. Also if something should happen and they figure us out, drunken demons will be easier to knock out, heh-heh."

Hiei: "Maybe, but drunken demons often just babble nonsense, they can't think so they may give us useful information..."

Kuabara wrinkles his nose: "A demon bar! Ugh! I'm too young to drink."

Chibisage she puts her hands on her hips: "Boys will be boys! If you guys had better ideas you would've said something while you were having your staring contest. Well do you have any better ideas now!"

They are silent.

Chibisage: "Exactly, now let's go look for a bar."

Kuabara Keeps her from going away from catching on her cloak: "Hold on, she turns around to face him what kind of food do they serve? I don't want to eat my own kind."

Hiei Chuckles: "Are you sure you want to know?

Chibisage: "There has to be something edible…"

Hiei: "Let me do the ordering, and don't talk."

Kuabara: "How will I ask questions then?"

Hiei ignores Kuabara and looks down at Chibisage: "What about money?"

Chibisage scratches her head: "Oh right that would be important."

Kuabara: "Hey listen Shorty, I'm still here."

Chibisage pulls out a little brown pouch: "Here we go, this should work."

Hiei: "Human money won't work."

((Notes from the Goddess: I'm not sure what the money is like there so for now I'm assuming that the money is different from human money. If any one knows the connection, tell me about it in a review.))

Chibisage nods: "I know, I know! So what's the basic unit of demon currency?"

Kuabara waves his arms around making a fool of himself: "Hey Hiei, c'mon listen to me, you shrimp! after a few minutes of no response, he starts mumbling to himself Okay he's not listening. Wait how did the little girl get his attention?"

Hiei: "If you don't know it, how will it help?"

Chibisage unties the pouch and holds it out to him: "Since you know it and because you're so doubtful, you pull it out of here without looking in."

Hiei glares at her: "You realize that you don't make any sense."

Chibisage smiles knowingly: "Just do it."

Hiei puts his hand in and feels around and pulls out a handful of coins: "What the heck!"

Chibisage: "Nifty huh!"

Hiei: "…Is this another enchanted item?"

Chibisage nods: "Bingo! It's called the Pocket of Plenty."

Botan looking in from outside the city through Koenma's monitor: "Bingo? That's my line!"

Koenma shakes his head: "Botan, Botan."

Narrator Person plants a sign in front of the pouch like whenever a character is introduced: "Pocket of Plenty, this enchanted item looks like a normal pouch but inside it appears to be empty. However when someone reaches inside without looking in and thinks of a certain amount of a certain type of money, it will always appear, and it never runs out."

Chibisage pulls back the screen that shows them: "Thank you Mister Narrator Person. her eyes sparkle with her childish charm That's the beauty of the item, it makes it so perfect. This is why no one will want to mug us because it appears as if we have nothing. It works with all currencies too, no need for traveler's checks. What a great invention!"

Hiei rolls his eyes: "Whatever."

Kuabara sneaks up behind Hiei getting ready to yank his hair: "Okay, that's it…"

Hiei nose twitches as he notices Kuabara's shadow and his hand's silhouette move closer to his head: "Heh! spins around with his trademark sinister glare on his face Touch my hair and die!"

Kuabara pulls back his hands and folds his arms: "Finally I have your attention Half Pint!"

Chibisage looks up at him quizingly: "If he's a half pint, what am I?"

Kuabara scratches his head: "Um…I don't know, let's see…"

Chibisage turns back to Hiei: "So will this do?"

Hiei turns back to her: "Yeah, it's fine."

Chibisage smiles and hands it to him: "Oki doki, you handle it, you're trustworthy."

Hiei: "You think so?"

Chibisage giggles: "Yes. You can put the money back now, no use getting mugged."

Hiei: "Right."

He opens up the pouch and drops the money back into it.

Kuabara comes to a realization: "I got it, you're a quarter pint!"

Chibisage turns around to face him and makes a buzzer noise: "Wrong, I'm a chibi, duh."

Kuabara shrugs: "Okay, that works. So what's the plan guys?"

Hiei shakes his head: "Heh, we're going to a bar. Don't make a fool of yourself, and let me and her do all the talking."

Kuabara gets in his face: "I don't like that at all, Half Pint!"

Chibisage tries to get in between them:"Now, now you two! Just play it cool Kuabara, besides you'll be eating right, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full."

Hiei: "That's right, don't spit in my face or I won't help you get something edible."

Kuabara growls and backs away several inches: "Fine, but I get first dibs on fighting the thug once we find out who he is and where he is."

Chibisage claps her hands together: "Okay it's settled then, let's go onward and find a pub!"

Hiei: "Okay, whatever."

----------------

End of Part 1

Sage: "Hey, hey, how'd you like my first posted fic? Please send me a review, but no flames."

Chibisage waves: "If enough of you care, then I'll see you later in Six in the City Part 2."

Yusuke: "Next part is about what happened after our group left Hiei before he exploded."

Hiei gives his trademark glare: "Well what do you expect putting me with the Fool. glares and advances on Sage with his sword Speaking of which why did you pair me up with him anyways?"

Sage laughs nervously: "Uh…well…you see…backs away from him Keep that nasty sharp pointy weapon away from me, or you'll lose your sword privileges for the remaining parts!"

Kuabara runs over to the two of them: "Yeah Shorty, it's no right to pick a fight with girls, especially the author of the fic."

Kurama sweatdrops: "So anyway, see you next time."

Genkai: "Bye kiddies."


	2. Chapter 2

A Chibi's Mission: Six in the City Part 2

By: Twighlight Goddess Sage

Oopsies I forgot to include the disclaimer, how dumb of me. Anyway I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho (probably a good thing), but shouldn't that be obvious because it's on which is Fanfiction not actual original material. Chibisage is my character, so no stealing or should I say kidnapping and using her for your own purposes.

Chibisage: ". Nice to see you again."

Hiei: "…Stupid humans."

Sage: "Well excuse me, but there are no demons in the real world."

Hiei: "…hn."

Chibisage (shrugs): "Hiei will be Hiei, now on with the fic, people."

-------------------

(Meanwhile on another area of the city far away from Hiei's group is none other than Kurama's group ((surprise, surprise)) Having walked a few paces away from where Hiei and Kuabara were brewing a fury storm, the threesome were deciding their next actions, yet unsure of where the heck they were.)

Yusuke: "Tell me, did you purposely put Hiei and Chibisage in the same group?"

Genkai: "That is of little importance at this moment, we need to decide what we are going to do now."

Kurama (nods): "Yes."

Yusuke (looks around): "So…where are we exactly?"

(The group sweatdrops)

Yusuke (shakes his head): "Let me get this straight, we're lost?"

Genkai (growls at him): "No kidding, Dimwit!"

Kurama: "I suggest that once we have an idea where we are we should go somewhere where many demons would be and search around there."

Yusuke nods: "That's a great idea, except we don't have an idea where exactly we are. Is there a city directory around here?" He looks around again and sees a city directory nearby that wasn't there before and he shrugs. Okay, can't complain."

The other two follow him over to the rather conveniently placed directory.

Yusuke skimming over it: "Wow, this city is big!"

Genkai glares at it suspiciously as if she expected it tomug them at any minute: "There's something odd about this…"

Kurama glancing over Yusuke's shoulder and points to a dot: "So this is where we are…"

Yusuke nods: "Right in the middle of no where…figures…"

Genkai scowls atthe maponce more and then joins the boys at the map: "…wherever we go we should consider both where our thug is and also if need be where we can hide or escape towards."

Yusuke (his head snaps around so he faces her): "WHAT! You mean we're not going to fight him!"

Genkai (looks at him coolly): "When we find him, he'll probably have several people with him, I doubt that he'd be a lone wolf. If there are too many, we won't be able to kill them all."

Yusuke (jumps up and snaps at her): "Excuse me, Old Lady, have you forgotten my shot gun?"

Genkai: "Not at all, Dimwit! Your shotgun would be strong enough to kill many at once, but at the same time it gives off a lot of energy Since apparitions are attracted to spirit energy, more of them would come toward the source. Also your attack is legendary therefore it is easy to recognize, blowing your cover as well as ours."

Kurama (looks at them): "We are here to stop him, but not to assassinate him. Koenma will probably want to question him."

Yusuke: "So if we find him, we'll beat the snot out of him to knock him out, and we'll pull him off to the side away from his friends when we do it. (The others nod in agreement.) Now where should we go to start the hunt?"

Genkai (points to an area that has a system of alleys around several buildings): "Thugs like to hang in back way paths; there are a lot of trails around to sneak about too."

Kurama: "We should head this way." He starts to head off in a certain direction.

Yusuke (follows Kurama): "Okay Kurama, lead the way!"

(They head towards their destination while passing more cloaked figures on the side of the street, some glare at them.)

Yusuke: "By the way, have you seen anyone besides us not in a black cloak?"

Kurama (turns toward him): "Don't say anything until we are clear."

Genkai: "That's right we don't need any confrontation, Dimwit."

(Out of nowhere a demon in a cloak and a rather gaudy claw necklace grabs Kurama by his hair.)

The demon (cackles): "Ha you're one nice piece of flesh, broad."

Kurama (narrows his eyes and swiftly hits the demon in the chest): "Actually despite what you may think, I'm all male."

(The demon falls rather clumsily to the ground landing with a heavy thud and a slight pain-filled groan, spirals in his eyes. After he confirms that the demon is knocked out, Kurama turns around and quickly fixes his hair.)

Kurama (after he is satisfied, he whirls back around): "Much better."

Genkai & Yusuke (blink when they see this rather feminine side of the kitsune): "…yeah…okay."

(A little cloaked demon with his hood down showing blue shaggy hair and three azul eyes walks over to the fallen demon.)

Demon Kid: " Loki, you idiot! How many times have you been told not to take advantage of strangers?"

Loki (eyes still in spirals): "…But she was so hot!"

Kurama: "I told you I am a man!"

Loki "…oh shit!"

Demon Kid (shakes his head): "Oni-chan I'm so disappointed with you! I'm going to have to report you to the Princess."

Loki (shakes himself awake and looks at his little brother with fright-filled eyes): "No Cho, not the Princess, please no! No! No!"

Cho: "I'm afraid so, Loki, this has gone too far, that man motions to Kurama could have broken your spine if had wanted to, you know how the Princess would react to that."

Loki: "No Cho! I'll be good, here I'll do all your chores and yours as well, and I'll even buy you a puppy. Please don't tell on me!"

Cho (shakes his head): "I've done all my chores, and yours as well, and I want a lizard not a dog."

Loki (trembles slightly): "Okay scratch that, I'll buy you a lizard, and get that dagger you've always wanted."

Cho (eyes narrow): "And how are you going to do that, you're broke?"

Loki (thinks a minute than grudgingly says): "I'll get a job."

Cho (hands on hips): "You getting a job, yeah right! Doing what?"

Loki: "Uh…well…"

Cho (shakes his head): "Maybe in the next life you'll not be a lazy lecherous bum. Who knows? (He turns around to Yusuke, Genkai, and Kurama) Sorry my brother's such a jerk."

Kurama: "That's alright."

Yusuke (his eyes get wide even through his mask): "Yeah, who's the Princess?"

Cho (stares at them and for a minute they are all silent): "…Hmmm, I've never seen you before, are you visiting?"

Genkai (nods): "Yes, that's right."

Cho (nods back): "Oh I get it, that explains why you two aren't wearing the cloaks. You should get them, or you'll be targets for pickpocketers, or other lechers." points to his brother

Loki (scowls with a medium-sized irritation mark on his face): "Hey Cho, it's not nice to insult your own kin, where's the brotherly love?"

(Cho turns around and glares at him, making him flinch.)

Yusuke: "How do we get the robes?"

Loki: "Well duh, you buy them!"

Cho (Gets a big scary scowl on his face which blows his face way out of proportion and his voice gets a dangerous tone): "Brother, one more word and I'll bite your head off and cut off all of your hair!"

(Cho pulls out an electric buzzer which makes a lot of noise. After that a rough gust of wind from out of no where blows down Loki's hood revealing a head of aqua green spikes with little ringlets behind his pointy ears. He is about to squeak, but heeding his scary younger brother's warning, he covers his mouth with both hands.)

Cho (when he's satisfied by the scared face of his older brother, he pulls the buzzer out of sight and turns back to Yusuke and company): "Yes, you can buy them, in fact they are pretty inexpensive at out store."

(Loki sneaks up and holds up a paper sign that says, 'Why don't you come to our store, you can meet Granny.')

Cho (looks at him and then nods to them): "Yes why don't you, we sell maps of the city too. He motions for them to follow C'mon."

(The three of them look at each other hesitantly.)

Kurama (softly in a whisper): "For now let's go."

Yusuke (nods) "Okay, lets go, lead on Cho."

Cho: "Oh yeah, you seem to know our names but you haven't introduced yourselves yet, what are your names?"

(The three freeze for a moment.)

Yusuke (thinking): "Oh yeah, well I can't just say my real name, that would be bad."

Kurama (thinking): "We'll have to make them up, try not to look nervous, Yusuke don't say anything ill-advised."

Genkai: "…Gen, my name is Gen (she bows) nice to meet you."

Yusuke (thinking): "…Grandma? What are you doing giving away the first part of your name?"

Kurama (speaking cautiously): "I'm Kura." (He bows as well.)

Yusuke (thinking): "Oh what the heck might as well. (He speaks up) You can just call me Yu. (He grumbles to himself in his head) Oh crap, that sounded like a freak'n' pun."

(Loki holds up another one of his paper signs that says, 'Okay let's go.' After that they leave the scene.)

-----------------------

Sage: "So that's the end of this part."

Chibisage: "Please Review, does sad puppy face we want to know what you think! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Yusuke: "Stop being so pitiful."

Genkai: "If anyone is reading this and cares, the next part will have Hiei's group at a bar."

Kurama: (looks at the script): "…It's a tiki bar."

Tiki Bar Man: "…Hioh!"

Chibisage (hides behind Hiei): "Eek! What's that thing?"

Hiei: "…hn. (Glares at Sage) You better not make me do anything stupid."

Kuwabara (waves): "See-yah!"


End file.
